


Melancholia

by Tarvok



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bargaining, Character Study, Epistolary, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim didn't think it would be like this. He didn't think Spock wouldn't return his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this for either TOS or the AOS, or both.

Melancholia,  
As written by Captain James T. Kirk.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M. Angst, unrequited, bargaining.

 

Intership Communication:

 

Mister Spock,

I didn't think that telling you how I felt would backfire as... amazingly as it did. I... can't breathe, I think. I don't really know. I'm kinda numb. Everything alternates between okay and terrible and... nothing. I guess you wouldn't know what that's like, huh? Being Vulcan and all.

Listen, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Spock. I really didn't, okay? Please don't go. Don't make it real. Don't make the transfer request sitting on my desk true. I didn't mean anything by it, all right? Let's just... pretend it didn't happen. Please? I'll go down to Medbay and have Bones run a PsychVal on me. I'll get drunk and submit my own resignation to Starfleet and claim insanity, alcoholism, anything. You can't leave me. I need your friendship or I can't do this job. You make it bearable.

Please just don't leave, Spock. Please. You can't. I won't make it out here in the coldness of space without you. I won't.

I can't.

Spock, please.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

As written by Dr. Leonard H. McCoy.

 

Intership Communication:

CAPT. Kirk, James T.

 

Jim,

Would you answer your door, please? I need to talk to you. Spock was in Medbay a while ago asking if you'd been down here. Claims he needs to talk to you, and told me not to listen to a damned thing you said.

You didn't say anything, so what's happening?

He's more stoic than usual.

Oh God. You didn't. Tell me you didn't, Jim.

 

 


End file.
